Cadeau de saintvalentin pour Taraxacumoff
by pomme-violette
Summary: OS 1 :Devant le plan de "génie" de son maître, Severus n'a d'autre choix que de demander de l'aide à son ancien directeur. La main tendue par Minerva est-elle une malédiction ou une bénédiction. OS2: Neville et Viktor Krum
1. 1SevMinerva, albus, Fumseck

**Ode pour la Valentine :** Taraxacumoff  
**Titre :** « Le vilain petit canard »  
**Cupidon :** pomme-violette  
**Couple/Personnage :** Severus/Minerva, Albus  
**Rating :** PG  
**Nombre de mots :** 2300 environ  
**Disclaimer :** L'univers de Harry Potter, est à J.K. Rowling.

_**Mot de la Valentine :**__ Ma chère Valentine, ce fut un plaisir d'écrire cet O.S. pour toi même si ce fut également un vrai challenge pour moi de mettre en couple ces deux fortes. J'espère que ton cadeau te plaira malgré le point de vue inhabituel que j'ai utilisé et la fin pas si joyeuse que ça._

_oOoOoOo_

_La température agréable et la légère brise, qui venait caresser ses plumes, lui donnaient envie de voler toujours plus haut, toujours plus vite. Alors qu'il faisait un looping particulièrement spectaculaire, il la repéra : une jolie taille, un plumage flamboyant, un bec fin et scintillant... Pas de doute, il avait affaire à une magnifique poulette ! Alors qu'il descendait en piquet pour la rejoindre sur le vieux chêne où elle s'était arrêtée, il se fit la réflexion que sa vie était vraiment ..._

_Toc Toc. Clac! Pam Pam Pam Pam Pam._

_… merdique. Quel était l'idiot qui venait de le réveiller ?_

-Ah mon cher enfant, quel plaisir de vous revoir à nouveau ! Prenez un fauteuil et venez vous asseoir par ici Severus. Comment allez vous depuis la fin de vos études à Poudlard ? s'exclama joyeusement le directeur de cette même école.

-Aussi bien que me le permettent mes activités de mangemort actif, vint la réplique prononcée d'une voix dénuée de toutes émotions. Mais je suppose que vous devez déjà être au courrant de mes « sorties » entre collègues.

_Dans les dents 'Bus ! Le grincheux aussi aimable qu'un détraqueur d'Azkaban n'a pas l'air de beaucoup t'apprécier, c'est pourquoi je lui pardonnerais presque pour m'avoir déranger pendant ma sieste. Pff, comme si MOI je devais surveiller mon alimentation ! C'est Ste Mangouste qui se fout de la charité ! _

-En effet, mon enfant et je le regrette sincèrement. Je me suis souvent demandé ce qui aurait pu se passer si j'étais intervenu plus souvent lorsque les Maraudeurs s'en preniez à vous. J'ai longtemps cru que vous pardonneriez leurs comportements, que vous passeriez outre et … Qui sait, peut-être auriez vous vu qu'une autre voie s'offrait à vous ?

_A en croire ses yeux soudain ternes et fatigués, le pauvre vieux y croyait vraiment. Si seulement il avait compris mes paroles et les avaient puni en les déplumant, ils n'auraient pas fait les malins longtemps devant les demoiselles !_

_-_Contrairement à ce que vous pensez naïvement, professeur Dumbledore, tous les sorciers ne sont pas passés par Pouffsouffle ou Gryffondor. Et la maison Serpentard, où je vous le rappelle j'étais il y a encore deux ans, n'est pas spécialement connue pour sa bonté d'âme et sa capacité à pardonner_._

_Tout ce qu'il ne faut pas dire en sa présence, merci beaucoup l'humain, maintenant on va tous avoir le « droit » à son speech sur les 4 maisons ! Comme si je ne subissais pas ça assez souvent entre le vieux haillon millénaire et 'bubus depuis un bon siècle !_

-A moi de mettre en doute la véracité de vos paroles. Serpentard n'est pas synonyme de mage noir. Vous n'êtes pas aussi mauvais que vous le prétendez Severus. Un homme est fait de choix et de circonstances. Personne n'a de pouvoir sur les circonstances, mais chacun en a sur ses choix. En venant dans mon bureau, vous avez fait preuve d'une volonté et d'un courage hors du commun : tous les supposés mangemorts n'en auraient pas fait autant que ce soit par lâcheté, par crainte de leur « Maître » ... Et si vous me disiez la raison de votre visite ?

_Tiens, ce n'est plus : « Ce sont nos choix, qui montrent ce que nous sommes vraiment, beaucoup plus que nos aptitudes. » ? Il aurait modifié son discours pour que je ne m'ennuie plus ?_

_-_Le Seigneur des Ténèbres veut que chacun de ses fidèles se … se reproduisent. Un ou une héritière doit impérativement naître cette année.

_Une carcasse de poulet, des plumes huileuses, le bec trop prononcé et un teint à la chouette des neiges : Grincheux est mal parti pour copuler avec qui que ce soit. Parole de Don Juan !_

-Mes informateurs ne m'ont jamais parlé d'un tel sujet. La situation puisse parait en effet assez étrange et surtout problématique. Je peux savoir combien de temps vous reste-il ?

_-_Hum…huit, murmura embarrassé Severus.

_Mwahahahahaha ! Je suis sûr que le p'tiot s'ait pris plusieurs nimbus ! Je rentre ou je ne rentre pas ? Oh et puis, ce n'est pas comme si quelqu'un s'apercevrait de mon intrusion dans son esprit. Allez hop, défilez petits souvenirs humiliants !_

_oOoOoOo_

_Il se trouve devant une jolie maison moldue. La pelouse est soigneusement entretenue et les bords de fenêtre sont très fleuris. Il prend une longue inspiration, serre le poing sur sa baguette pour se rassurer et frappe délicatement à la porte. Un « Laisse Maman, j'y vais » retentit bruyamment à l'intérieur. Sa respiration se coupe. Une petite voix dans sa tête lui murmure de partir s'il ne veut pas être ridicule. Il n'a pas le temps d'agir, la porte s'ouvre sur une jolie rousse aux yeux couleur émeraude._

_-_Bon…Hum…Bonjour Lily. Je voudrais tout d'abord …

_-_Lily, ta mère te … Snivelus ! Tu n'as rien à faire ici !

_-_James, s'il te plaît arrête. Il ne t'a rien fait de mal. Dis à ma mère que j'en ai pour dix secondes avec Severus et que je la rejoins après. Allez ouste !

_Après que le garçon aux mil épis se fut éloigné vers la direction indiquée, Lily Evans s'adressa enfin à son ami d'enfance :_

-Bonsoir Severus. Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici.

-Et moi, c'est la présence de Potter que je n'attendais pas chez tes parents, répondit Severus d'un ton beaucoup plus blessé et jaloux qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

_-_Remus lui a dit qu'une tradition moldue voulait que l'on demande la main d'une femme à son père. Mon père s'est écroulé de rire, il a toujours trouvé cela stupide comme situation mais a finit par dire oui entre deux hoquets. Ma sœur, Pétunia, est furieuse que je me fiance avant elle - même si ce n'est pas la version qu'elle a prononcée devant mes parents – et elle n'arrête pas de dire qu'il ne l'aurait sans doute jamais fait si je ne l'avais pas piégé en tombant enceinte un an après ma sortie de Poudlard …

_Fiancée. Elle s'était fiancée avec Potter. Elle avait même eu un enfant de lui. Elle, la seule fille qu'il avait considérée comme une amie. Et surtout, la seule fille dont il était tombé amoureux. Cela lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide. Potter avait encore gagné là où lui avait échoué. Merlin que ça faisait mal._

_Il n'avait pas vraiment suivi le reste du monologue de la future mariée. Toute fois, il entendit des paroles qui l'attristèrent et le découragèrent encore plus :_

_-_Tu pourras amener quelqu'un au mariage si tu veux.

_oOoOoOo_

_Et la suite ne fut pas mieux, qu'elles soient sorcières de sang pur légèrement douteux, vielles filles, veuves 3 ou 4 fois, ou encore filles de joie du « Tortuga's bar », toute la population féminine semblait le rejeter._

_« Pas d'argent, pas de gueule d'ange et cette horreur sur le bras, tu crois vraiment que quelqu'un accepterait de te servir de 'mère porteuse' ? » lui avait dit une prostitué de l'allée des Embrumes. Pour se venger de la remarque moqueuse, Severus s'était un plaisir de rajouter un charme de métamorphose faciale en plus de l' « oubliette » habituel. N'est pas Lily Evans qui veut._

_oOoOoOo_

_-…_ erus, que pensez vous de ma proposition ?

_Aïe, il n'aurait pas dû rester si longtemps dans ses souvenirs, il n'avait pas entendu le plan ö combien génialissime de lemonman ! _

_-_Vous êtes complètement fou ! Si je demande au Seigneur des Ténèbres de postuler pour le poste de Maître des Potions à Poudlard, il va m'envoyer plus vite que son ombre un Avada Kedavra ! Je doute qu'il soit assez stupide pour croire que je veuille me rapprocher d'une des professeurs de Poudlard pour en faire ma femme et lui soutirer des informations sur votre Ordre du Phénix. Et puis, qui acceptera de prendre ce risque ?

_-_Je suis sûr qu'une des femmes du château te viendra en aide. Elles comprendront qu'il est nécessaire que tu restes proche de Tom pour nous transmettre des informations qui nous servirons à contrecarrer ses plans et le détruire.

_Le vilain petit canard a donc retourné son aile. Dangereux. Audacieux. Courageux. Il aurait beaucoup plu à Godric. Malgré ses marmonnements de désespoir, salazar ne l'aurait pas renié. _

_-_Si vous le dîtes, professeur.

-Tom se réjouira d'avoir un espion à Poudlard. Mais appelle moi Albus, je ne suis plus professeur depuis de nombreuses décennies ! Je ne te raccompagne pas, tu connais sûrement le chemin jusqu'aux appartements des différents membres du cor professoral.

-Je vous recontacterez Prof… Albus.

_« Et sur ces derniers mots, le mystérieux agent double quitta la pièce d'un mouvement souple et élégant de cape ». Il faudra que je me serve de cette dernière phrase pour finir la première partie de mon conte. Cela plairait sans aucun doute à la jolie Etincelle avide d'histoire d'amour tragique. Elle ne pourra pas s'empêcher de me réinviter dans son nid pour que je lui raconte la suite ! Et je prendrais la place d'Assurancetourix, un vautour qui se disait meilleur conteur de toute l'histoire de la phénixité ! Mwahahahahaha !_

_-_Fait très attention à toi Severus, murmura le vieux mage.

_oOoOoOo_

_Mon caneton est revenu ! Allez petit, ne fait pas attendre un incurable curieux et raconte moi ta semaine !_

_-_McGonagall … s'est proposée, dit Severus de manière particulièrement hésitante, comme s'il n'en revenait toujours pas.

_Plus les années passent, et plus je me dis que le monde de la magie est surprenant : Minerva « Minou » McGonagall et Severus Rogue ensemble même pour faire semblant ? Difficilement imaginable sans avoir de haut de coeur. Cependant, j'aimerais bien que ça marche véritablement entre eux. Pour de vrai. Pour toutes les choses que Minou a fait pour ses élèves, pour l'école ou pour le diabète d'Albus, elle mérite bien d'avoir une famille à elle. Et puis, je suis presque certain que le petit pourra nous (Pomona, Minerva et moi-même) aider à priver 'bubus de ces bonbons au caramel une bonne fois pour toute. _

-C'est … hum … surprenant. Toutes mes félicitations.

_Qu'est-ce que je disais ? D'ailleurs, je me demande comment il a fait. _

_oOoOoOo_

_Il retrouve facilement ses repères. Sauter la 3ème marche de l'escalier qui mène aux cachots. Prendre à droite après la statue d'un gobelin, traverser une tapisserie représentant deux hommes s'embrassant,…, et le voilà devant l'entrée de son ancienne Salle Commune._

_Il hésite. Il n'ose pas aller les voir. Il a peur d'être ridicule et d'être encore une fois rejeté. Mais il ne tient pas à mourir sous les doloris de son ancien maître. Alors il se relève, plus déterminé que jamais._

_Il commence avec Pomona Pomfresh, la jeune infirmière de l'école. Elle compatit mais refuse en raison de son métier : les sorts et potions qu'elle utilise sur ses patients seraient trop dangereux pour elle._

_Puis il rencontre le professeur Chourave qui le regarde avec pitié et le dirige vers sa collègue bibliothécaire. Elle « pince » les lèvres et lui montre du doigt la pancarte interdisant à tous les individus de parler dans cet antre du savoir._

_Apeuré, Severus reconnaît au détour d'un couloir la candidate au poste de professeur de Divination et s'enfuit en courant. Il ne s'abaissera pas au point d'épouser une voyante ridicule les ¾ du temps et effrayante lorsqu'elle fait de vraies prédictions sans le savoir._

_Il finit par percuter Minerva McGonagall qui lui met sa baguette entre les deux yeux. Il réagit de la même manière. Ils se regardent droit dans les yeux. Severus ose bouger le premier : il raconte tout. Et Minerva écoute._

_Elle s'indigne de sa condition de Mangemort, s'horrifie à l'idée d'enseigner un jour à de tels monstres puis elle comprend que son ancien élève est aussi concerné par l'idée loufoque de Celui – dont – on – ne – doit – pas – prononcer – le –nom. Et puis elle hésite à l'aider. Severus le voit et titille l'ancienne Gryffondor sur son supposé courage. Elle accepte. Et ensemble, ils se dirigent vers le bureau du directeur._

_oOoOoOo_

_Il fut convenu que leur relation resterait secrète. Seul Voldemort et quelques rares autres personnes furent mis au courant. Voldemort jeta un endoloris sur Severus quand il lui apprit qu'il avait mis Minerva McGonagall, la préfète de Gryffondor pour qui il avait un certain « béguin » du temps de ses études à Poudlard, enceinte. Un doloris de plus ou un de moins, quelle différence pour le mangemort ?_

_Un 31 octobre 1981, alors que le Seigneur des Ténèbres entrait dans la maison des Potter grâce à la trahison d'un certain Pettigrew, Minerva passait sa première échographie – chose qu'elle avait toujours refusée de faire par peur des examens médicaux - qui lui révéla qu'elle ne fut jamais enceinte. Elle pleura beaucoup tandis que l'infirmière lui disait qu'à son âge, la ménopause n'était pas une surprise._

_Severus la consola maladroitement. Cependant, ils continuèrent de vivre ensemble, de s'aimer loin des yeux des centaines d'apprentis sorciers. Et ainsi se finit l'histoire du « Vilain Petit Canard »._

_Il pourrait bientôt conter la fin de l'histoire à Etincelle. _

_Fumseck ! Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas manger de bonbons, premièrement parce qu'ils m'appartiennent, deuxièmement parce qu'ils te donnent des maux d'estomac et te rendent insupportables et mégalomane ! Alors rend moi cette boîte de bonbons au citron, ce sont les derniers qu'ils me restent depuis que vous m'avez confisqué mes bonbons au caramel !_

_oOoOoOo_

_Fin_

_Notes :_

_1) Un homme est fait de choix et de circonstances. Personne n'a de pouvoir sur les circonstances, mais chacun en a sur ses choix = citation de Eric Emmanuel Schmitt_

_2)Les dates ne sont pas véritablement respectées mais tant pis ^^_

_3) Le deuxième cadeau (inédit) sera posté quand je rentrerais d'Angleterre la semaine prochaine !_


	2. 2Neville et Viktor

**Ode pour la Valentine :** Taraxacumoff  
**Titre :** L'avenir ensemble.  
**Cupidon : Pomme-violette**  
**Personnages :** Victor Krum et Neville Longdubas  
**Rating :** PG  
**Disclaimer :** L'univers de Harry Potter, est à J.K. Rowling.

**Note** : Ce petit texte est le deuxième cadeau que je devais offrir à Taraxacumoff pour l'échange de fic de la saint valentin sur la communauté hp_valentin dont il me semble que le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

_~o~o~o~o_

Depuis la chute _définitive_ de Voldemort, Neville s'était entièrement consacré à sa passion, la botanique, allant même jusqu'à l'enseigner aux élèves de Poudlard après le départ en retraite bien mérité de Mme Chourave.

Toute sa bande d'ami, que la presse surnommait _affectueusement_ « les indestructibles résistants », avait vu les effets bénéfiques de cette profession qui l'avait rendu méconnaissable : l'ancien gryffondor maladroit et timide avait laissé place à un homme charismatique et confiant.

Cependant, entre les adolescents boutonneux et les professeurs de plus de cinquante ans, Neville se sentait souvent mis à l'écart car il était considéré, par les premiers, comme trop vieux, et par les second, trop jeune.

C'est pourquoi, malgré l'affection que l'on lui témoignait (même l'acariâtre professeur de potions semblait le tolérer à présent su moment qu'il ne s'approchait pas de ses précieux chaudron !), il préférait souvent s'isoler dans l'une de ses gigantesques serres dans le parc de Poudlard afin de s'occuper de ses « petites et mignonnes » plantes.

Contrairement à ce que pensait le Sorcier-à-la-cicatrice, le destin faisait parfois bien les choses : l' ennuyeuse routine que menait Neville depuis quatre ans fut remise en question par l'arrivée surprenante de Victor Krum, le seul sorcier ayant gagné trois fois le Vif d'or du meilleur attrapeur international de Quidditch.

Son retour dans la prestigieuse école de magie britannique avait de nouveau étonné et ravi tous les élèves qu'ils soient ou non amateurs de Quidditch. Les plus fanatiques voyaient dans cet acte la volonté de faire partager la passion du plus noble sport sorcier mais les mauvaises langues, de plus en plus nombreuses, invoquaient un cruel besoin d'argent. Et pour cause !

Son divorce avec le chanteur des Bizarr' Sister, qui l'avait détruit moralement, lui avait coûté dans les _2 millions de gallions_ selon une source anonyme de la Gazette du Sorcier. Les 3/4 de sa fortune restante avaient été dilapidés, pendant sa dépression, dans l'achat nombreuses potions illicites et dans les jeux d'argent. Bref, le jeune prodige de la balle dorée devait renflouer les caisses _et vite_.

La directrice McGonagall lui ayant demandé de veiller à l'intégration de leur invité spécial, le nouveau directeur de Gryffondor avait décidé de l'emmener aux Trois Balais.

Au fur et à mesure qu'ils se faisaient confiance et que leurs langues se délayaient, les sorciers avaient abandonné les sages bierraubeurres pour passer aux choses sérieuses, les corsés firewhisky ! Au bout de trois heures, le résultat était assez risible : l'air hagard, les joues rougies et un fou rire phénoménal, ils étaient beau les deux idoles du Monde Sorcier !

_~o~o~o~o_

Lorsque Neville se réveilla le lendemain après-midi, il eut la désagréable impression que les jumeaux Weasley avaient enfin trouvé une farce donnant l'impression que l'on avait un bon millier de cognard déchaîné dans le crâne.

Ce n'est qu'après quelques minutes qu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait chaud (plutôt étrange un château en pierre multimillénaire et en pleine saison hivernale vous en conviendrez sûrement) et que quelque chose remuait contre lui. Et il en était sûr, ce quelque chose n'avait pas le petit gabarit de son batracien fugueur ! Qu'avait il pu bien donc faire la veille ? Et avec qui ?

Et puis, tout lui revint.

_Le sourire mal à l'aise du Bulgare lorsque Minerva le lui confia. Son invitation maladroite à boire un verre. Le silence intimidant. Et puis l'alcool qui coule à flot. De plus en plus fort aussi. La tête qui tourne. La passion évidente de Victor pour son métier et son espoir de pouvoir un jour concevoir sa propre ligne de balais. Sa propre confession : son envie de quitter Poudlard pour se consacrer exclusivement à la botanique. Le retour à Poudlard bras dessus bras dessous après que Mme Rosmerta les avait fait déguerpir. _

_Et puis, l'enthousiasme de Victor sur le chemin à l'idée de pouvoir travailler ensemble : Neville s'occuperait de la recherche des matériaux bio (il y tenait beaucoup) nécessaire à l'élaboration et à l'entretien des balais que Victor dessinerait et ensorcellerait. Le contrat qu'ils avaient signé dans son bureau avant de s'écrouler sur le canapé et de s'y endormir._

Alorrs, toujourrrs d'accorrrd ? demanda timidement Victor le faisant sursauté.

Il sourit. Qu'importent les péripéties que leurs réservait l'avenir, ils les affronteraient désormais ensemble.

Fin.


End file.
